Le Cœur d'Inazuma
by Lordess Ananda Teenorag
Summary: Le Cœur d'Inazuma. L'être le plus précieux d'un monde, en perpétuel expansion – en perpétuel devenir. Pour une aventure au sourire étincelant et au cœur empli de passion.


**« Le Cœur d'Inazuma »**

 _ **Lordess Ananda Teenorag**_

* * *

Titre : **« Le Cœur d'Inazuma »**

Auteur : _**Lordess Ananda Teenorag**_

Série : Inazuma Eleven / Inazuma Eleven Go

Genre : _Alternate Universe_ – Fantasy, Supernatural, Frienship, Romance, Family

Résumé : _Le Cœur d'Inazuma. L'être le plus précieux d'un monde, en perpétuel expansion – en perpétuel devenir. Pour une aventure au sourire étincelant et au cœur empli de passion._

Personnages principaux : Le _**Légendaire Trois**_ , ha ha ha ! **Mark Evans (Mamoru Endo)** prend le commandement des opérations, secondé par **Axel Blaze (Shuya Gouenji)** et **Jude Sharp (Yuuto Kidou)**.

Pairing principal : **Mark Evans (Mamoru Endo) x Axel Blaze (Shuya Gouenji)** et **Mark Evans (Mamoru Endo) x Camélia Trevis (Fuyuka Kudo)**

Pairings secondaires : Un peu de **Jude Sharp (Yuuto Kidou) x Caleb Stonewall (Akio Fudou)**. Multiples pairings hétéros, yaoi et yuri en général.

* * *

 **Mot de l'auteur : Hello, tout le monde ! Une petite fic sans prétention pour me faire pardonner l'instant tragédie avec _Unlimited Perfection_. Et histoire de renouer aussi avec les bases d'IE, parce qu'on ne fait pas de football sans le Trois d'Inazuma...**

 **Je vais devoir m'absenter un petit temps pour raison de santé mais j'espère pouvoir revenir bientôt. Merci à tous les lecteurs et à bientôt !**

* * *

 **~…~**

 **Légendaire Premier : Cœur d'Espoir**

 **~…~**

* * *

Il était une fois…

…le Cœur de l'Espoir de ce Monde.

Celui qui incarnait l'aventure, irradiait le sourire, faisait vivre la passion.

Jusqu'au bout de l'Univers et plus loin encore.

* * *

…

 **Palais d'Inazuma.**

 **Année de l'Espoir.**

…

* * *

 _Bing, bing, bing, bing, bing…_

« Mark ? »

« Moui ? »

 _Bing, bing, bing, bing, bing…_

Le bruit bizarre résonne depuis un bout de temps.

« Ton ballon est en train de glisser vers l'autel de ton grand-père. »

« Oups, pardon, Axel ! »

Il court derrière le fuyard (maieuh revieeeeens ici !). Son ami, lui, sourit d'un air amusé.

« Ce n'est pas tant auprès de moi qu'il faut s'excuser. »

« Oui oui, pardon, grand-pèèèère ! »

Mais le ballon continue à rouler, rebelle. (Il est animé de vie, ou quoi ?)

 _Bing, bing, bing, bing, bing…_

Alors, Axel se lève. D'un pas-éclair, il couvre la distance en un instant : et le ballon finit coincé sous son pied.

« Super ! T'es trop fort ! »

« La prochaine fois, range-le bien. Ce serait dommage de le perdre. »

Un acquiescement ferme. Et Mark tend la main vers son compagnon. Un immense sourire.

« On va se promener dans le jardin ? »

« D'accord. »

Sa main se joint à la sienne.

Cela n'a rien d'étonnant. Les êtres qui s'aiment se tiennent souvent la main. Il n'est pas une âme dans le Royaume d'Inazuma, qui ignore que l'unique Héritier de la Lignée Evans et le dernier Descendant des Blaze sont plus proches que n'importe qui, et plus complémentaires encore.

« Ah ! J'adore ce lever de soleil ! Rien qu'à le voir, on se sent… bien. Pas toi, Axel ? »

Lui regarde les champs, les forêts, la ville, les cours d'eau. Tout ce qui vit près d'eux, et qui un jour, seront à son ami…

« C'est ton Royaume, Mark. »

…mais _son_ sourire perce sa réflexion. Son cœur, son soleil, son astre… illuminent ses pensées.

« Nan, ne dis pas ça, Axel. C'est… _notre_ Royaume. Notre Royaume à tous ! »

Un micro-sourire étire les lèvres de l'ombre.

(Oui…)

Il se tient près de lui.

C'est son bonheur à lui, que de se tenir près de l'être qu'il aime. Il sait qu'un jour, une autre perpétuera sa descendance : mais il n'est pas inquiet.

L'amour n'est pas restrictif, ici. Il est partagé par de multiples êtres, de toutes les façons. Par exemple, il arrive que l'amour soit plus de deux, qu'il se partage entre des espèces différentes, et bien d'autres choses encore. Cela n'a rien d'étonnant, dans le Royaume d'Inazuma.

« J'ai vraiment hâte de pouvoir commencer mon aventure. Rencontrer des gens, se donner à fond, surpasser ses limites… ce sera fantastique ! Un jour, je bâtirai une nation grande comme le Royaume d'Inazuma… non, plus grande encore ! Et tout le monde pourra être heureux, ensemble, à faire ce qu'il rêve, et… »

C'est avec un vrai sourire intérieur qu'Axel le Silencieux écoute son ami parler, des étoiles dans les yeux. Oui, tous les membres de la Lignée Evans ont été d'illustres dirigeants. Charismatiques, passionnés, ardents… ils sont les Anges Gardiens d'une nation éternelle comme leur cœur à tous.

« Tu t'imagines ? Que chacun accomplisse son rêve, et que, tous ensemble, nous créions une grande fratrie, où tout le monde apportera quelque chose ! »

Pourtant, Mark est différent. Il a ce quelque chose dans les yeux, qui parle de passion. Il a ce sourire, qui fait fondre son cœur, et entraîne les autres jusqu'au bout de l'aventure. Il est ce Capitaine, vivant et entier, qui rend tout vibrant, tout passionnant.

(Mark… tu te souviens de notre première rencontre ? Moi je n'ai pas oublié, tu sais…)

Pourtant, cela n'a pas toujours été facile entre eux. La première fois qu'il l'a vu, il a été intrigué. Parce que Mark sourit, et que quiconque voit ce sourire sent son cœur vivre – et même ressusciter parfois.

« Hé, Axel. »

« Oui ? »

Le Capitaine joue avec le ballon, qui atterrit sagement dans ses mains.

« Quand tu commences ta formation de Paladin ? »

« La semaine prochaine. »

Est-ce lui, ou son air boudeur a quelque chose… d'adorable ?

« Pfff. Je veux venir avec toi. »

« Tu sais bien que c'est impossible. »

(Même si je le souhaite.)

Et l'impossible ne s'appelle pas Evans. Mais…

« Et je le rejoins, là-dessus, Mark. »

« Ah, Jude. Tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi ?! »

…Sharp. L'impossible s'appelle Jude Sharp, hé oui.

« Selon le décret n°26B de la Législation Royale, tout membre de la Lignée Evans doit se soumettre à ses devoirs d'Héritier Souverain. Aucune exception ne peut être tolérée en vertu de la ligne 24 du chapitre 6, stipulant que… »

La tête de Mark tourne déjà.

« Ça va, ça va, j'ai compris ! Ou pas, d'ailleurs. Comment tu fais pour retenir tout ça, Jude ? »

« Contrairement à toi, _j'écoute_ en cours. »

« Maieeeuhhh… c'est pas ma faute à moi ! »

Les joues gonflées, l'air de hamster : Axel le Silencieux étouffe un rire, et Jude le Pénétrant sent ses _cheveux_ se crisper.

« Plus sérieusement, Mark. Comment espères-tu diriger Inazuma si tu ne connais pas les lois de base de ton Royaume ? »

Alors, pourquoi il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire, devant l'air radieux de son Prince et ami ?

« Tu seras là pour me les rappeler. »

« Et si je n'étais pas là ? »

 _Le_ sourire, la _Mark de Fabrique_ …

« Tu me les rappellerais quand même. »

…qui te fait le suivre jusqu'au bout, quand même tu n'y comprends rien. Têtu, petit Capitaine, hein ?

* * *

…

 **Royaume d'Inazuma.**

 **Décennie de l'Aventure.**

…

* * *

Le radieux Prince d'Inazuma vole dans les prés fleuris. Il n'aime pas rester confiné dans le Palais, parce qu'il adore les gens. Et, depuis qu'Axel et Jude sont partis, c'est d'un ennui.

« Mark ! Tu viens jouer avec nous ? On t'attendait pour la partie ! »

Et il sourit – encore et encore.

« Ah, j'adorerais ! Mais, je peux pas. Aujourd'hui, c'est un jour spécial. Je dois aller quelque part. »

« Où ça ? »

Il rattrape le ballon dans ses mains, et le renvoie à ses amis.

« Au truc le plus important du monde. La célébration… qui me permettra de devenir un Super Méga Capitaine. »

« Ouah ! Mais c'est… ? »

Les enfants ont le regard qui brille, autant que lui.

« La Cérémonie du _Cœur d'Inazuma_. »


End file.
